


Show Me How

by moonbinsolfactorysense



Category: ASTRO (Band), yoon sanha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsolfactorysense/pseuds/moonbinsolfactorysense
Summary: Yoon Sanha is new in your interesting town and after having a little break during your tutoring session, you show him around town. While you think you show him something new, he does the same.





	Show Me How

"No Sanha, that's not how you do it!" You yell for the second time, while he sighs exasperatingly. He runs his fingers through his hair and breathes in deeply, his chest rising in frustration. You've been tutoring Sanha in your bedroom ever since you both got back from school. You sit side by side at your desk, working on math problems that Sanha is struggling in. Piles of crumpled math notes are scattered across your room, Sanha tearing out more paper and throwing it on the ground, regardless of the garbage can that's right in front of him.

"Then tell me how, all what you're doing is confusing me!" He yells back. You write out the equation and explain it step by step, noticing the same confused look Sanha has been expressing since you started.

"We've been over this for an hour, Sanha. I don't know what else to tell you," you say, surrendering to the fact that Sanha is a lost cause.

"All I need is like a thirty minute break and I'll be back on my feet, I promise," he says, holding out his pinky. You play out the elementary scene and hook your finger onto his and he smiles, closing his books and laying his head on the table.

You leave your bedroom and go downstairs towards your kitchen, seeing your mother sitting by the kitchen island. She sips her tea and pushes a tray of two more tea cups, for you and Sanha.

"I heard you guys shouting," she comments, and you purse your lips in embarrassment. "What happened?"

"Sanha just isn't getting it," you retaliate, taking a sip of the warm tea to calm your nerves.

"I know it's frustrating but please, be nice to Sanha," your mom says, subtly addressing the fact that he is the new kid in the neighbourhood. You nod abidingly and grab the two ceramic mugs from your mom, walking back up the stairs to your room. Sanha recently moved on your block, just living right across the street from you. Your mom wants you to make an effort into making Sanha and his family feel welcomed, so she set up these tutoring sessions.

Sanha's head is still laying peacefully on the desk until you slam the cups down, startling him. He awakes from his sleep, glaring at you while you sit beside him.

"Need some more rest or are you done?" You ask him, trying to approach him in a softer manner, regretting what you did.

"Let's just talk for a few, I'm still tired."

You go from the desk to the floor, sitting on your carpet with your heads resting against your bed which is pushed up against the wall. Sanha's long legs reach farther than yours, his head resting on your shoulders while he closes his eyes. You shrug him off, and his head falls in the other direction.

"Why are you so mean to me, all what I've been to you is nice," he pouts, and you can't help but sympathize for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not the kind of person to work with people," you try to reason, but it doesn't make up for how you've been treating Sanha.

"Don't worry, I know I'm hard to handle." He smiles at you comfortingly, as if apologizing for the incompatibility between you both. "Anyways, thanks for these lessons, I'm going to really need them since I'm moving into the school year so late." Sanha sits up from his spot and walks towards the table to retrieve the tea. He offers you your cup and you decline. Sanha stays near your desk while you sit on the ground.

"It's not even that hard, you're going to be okay," You assure Sanha. "Why are you moving here so late in the year anyways?" Sanha gingerly sips his tea and places it next to yours.

"Just like work related, my dad keeps on getting relocated for his job and we have to tag along with him," he answers frustratingly. He fluffs up his hair and sits in the plastic chair where you were before, sinking back and taking a longer sip of tea. "It's so annoying, I wish I could stay for at least three years, but that never happens."

"Isn't it interesting to meet new people?" You ask, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I guess that's the only good thing, huh? But then, I end up leaving so what's the point." Sanha leaves his spot and sits back down beside you, his head on your shoulder and you finally allowing it.

"I'll make staying here worth your time, even if it's short," you assure him. "Any plans while you're here?"

Sanha purses his lips and clicks his mouth, like he's unsure. You understand the difficulty he holds, considering there's not a lot of things to do in this town.

"Don't worry, want to take a walk outside?" You ask, your softer approach starting to become easier. Sanha nods and you both pick up your coats which are sprawled across the bed, next to your backpacks.

You and Sanha slip into your jackets and walk downstairs, Sanha waving politely to your mom as you pass her in the kitchen. You quickly tell her about your last minute decision to walk outside and she nods understandingly, sending you off as you say your goodbyes through the door.

The cold breeze gingerly nips your cheeks, whereas your coat being able to tolerate the chilly weather as you walk on the sidewalk. The sun is beginning to set, presenting colours of blue, purple, and red, gently spread across the sky. You both walk side by side and enter the park, the dried up leaves and sticks crushing underneath your sneakers. Sanha sets himself on the swing while you stand by the side, watching him rock back and forth. The sun lowers itself, but you can still visibly pick out the details in his face. You take a deep breath, and Sanha watches you concernedly.

"What's wrong?" he asks you. You kick at the small pebbles found in the sand and create a dust of dirt being carried off in the breeze.

"It's just school and everything," you say, sounding like every other teenager in the world. He tilts his head to the side and listens to you intently. "It's junior year, and everything just feels so overwhelming. With senior year next and then university, I feel like such a big weight on my shoulders."

Sanha nods understandingly and presents you a comforting smile while he holds on tightly to the metal chains that hold him up. "I get it, I'm going through the same thing as well. Teachers are just too much." You nod as well and he continues to sway back and forth on the swing.

"Do you want to get something to eat? One of my friends work at this café," Sanha says, looking up at you from the swing. His arms wrap around the chains, his hands grasping each other in front of his chest. You nod and he pushes himself off, and you're both walking off to somewhere new.

You've lived in this town for all your life, so wherever Sanha was bringing you would be no surprise. The sun was finally set, its shimmer still glowing over the horizon. Streetlights are flickering on, dimly lighting up the darkened quiet street. Sanha is interested in his surroundings, giving attention to each detail in the neighbourhood. He points out to the collection of sneakers tied to the power lines connected to each streetlight, and you explain the tradition where if your high school makes the playoffs, students throw their shoes over the power lines for each game they win. And then he points to the scarecrows tied to the bridge that crosses over the river, and you tell him it's how your town celebrates Halloween.

By the time you explained all your traditions, you finally reach your destination; it's one of the oldest café's that's opened in your town. Sanha opens the door for you, and you both head towards the booth that's tucked away in the corner of the café.

"I hope he's working here, or else it will be a waste if we came all the way here for nothing," he says, embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, do you want me to recommend something?" You ask, as you're giving your menus by a waiter. He shakes his head, as if he only came here for his friend.

"Hi, excuse me," Sanha says quietly, calling over the waiter. The waiter smiles and pulls out a pen and pad and Sanha shakes his head while he tucks it back into the apron's pouch. "Do you know if Myungjun is working today?"

"Yes he is, do you want me to call him over?" Sanha nods immediately and the waiter calls over his friend. Myungjun walks up to you and welcomes both of you with a smile. Even though Sanha is sitting down, you can tell the height difference is significant. His black tousled hair is swept to the side with a green cap sitting on top of his head. He smiles a toothy smile, excited to see his friend surprising him at work.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks, sitting beside Sanha on the other side of the booth.

"I'm showing my friend who my other friend is," Sanha smiles, gesturing to the both of you. Myungjun flashes you a smile and mouths a welcoming, 'hello', while you do the same.

"You can call me MJ though, I don't know why Sanha doesn't do it even though I specifically tell him to," Myungjun glares at him while he shrugs with an innocent smile. Even though you've lived in this town all your life, it was your first time seeing Myungjun. He turns to you like he's going to start a conversation and places his hands in front of himself.

"I'm meeting up with my friends if any of you would like to join?" You and Sanha both look at each other, searching for approval in each other's eyes. Sanha and you both nod and Myungjun smiles. You wait for MJ while he changes out of his uniform in the back. He's stays clad in a white t-shirt and jeans, similar to what Sanha is wearing.

You all leave the café together, and MJ brings you to another one, not far from where he works. It's a lot smaller than the other café, a few customers crowding the coffee house. A group of boys sit huddled in a booth, talking amongst each other until they notice MJ. They all stand in a line, their heights resembling like a staircase. Out of the four of them, you notice one. His blonde hair looking familiar as you imagine students walking the halls. The rest of them you know, having already graduated from your high school not long ago.

The one who you remember the most is Cha Eunwoo. His intellectuality and sense of thinking can bring out the familiarity in anyone. Moonbin and Jinwoo are vague memories of them passing you in the hall and the insanely amount of times they jolted each other into the lockers.

"Hey I'm Rocky," the one who currently goes to your school says. "I've seen you around, I'm assuming you're not in my grade?"

"No, I'm in Sanha's grade," you answer, introducing Sanha subtly. He waves shyly while the others do the same.

"He's my friend," MJ clarifies, stepping in to the conversation. "Sanha is my family friend." And again, Sanha waves shyly.

"We're MJ's friends from university, other than Rocky," Moonbin says, his voice bringing back memories from last year's graduating class. "I remember you though, how's the school?"

"Nothing different," you mutter under your breath.

"Moonbin I can't stay long, I have a report to finish," Cha Eunwoo calls out, pointing to the time on his phone. Moonbin motions him to simmer down and Eunwoo rolls his eyes, frustratingly putting the phone down on the table.

"He's just a little bit upset because he missed his tutoring session," Moonbin pouts, teasing Eunwoo while he annoyingly pushes Moonbin's shoulder with his.

"Not only that, it's getting late and-"

"I have a report to finish," Jin Jin says, finishing off Eunwoo's sentence. Eunwoo glares at Jin Jin while he raises his hands defensively and purses his lips.

Sanha secretly inches closer to you, as if he doesn't want to get involved with whatever the others are about to argue about next. "Do you want to order with me? I don't want to go alone," he whispers, keeping his gaze on the boys while they argue amongst each other. You nod and discreetly follow Sanha to the counter, the others still not noticing your absence.

You follow Sanha to the front counter, looking at the menu drawn on a chalkboard. The cashier sits nonchalantly at the counter, sitting on a stool she probably pulled from one of the tables, picking at her nails.

"Hi, I'll just have a latte," Sanha decides.

"I'll have one as well," you say, and the girl punches a series of numbers into the cash register, her eyes still focusing on her nails. She holds out her hand and you and Sanha split the bill evenly. The cashier motions to the other side, where other people wait for their drinks as well. You line up behind the small amount of customers, looking back at the boys who have finally resolved their fight.

"They're nice, aren't they?" Sanha asks, wondering if you think the same.

"Yeah, I don't know much of Rocky, but it seems that Moonbin, Jin Jin and Eunwoo haven't changed a bit," you say, reminiscing of their high school days. "I've never seen Myungjun though, which is really strange."

The line shortens as the customers receive their drinks, both you inching towards the serving counter.

"Yeah, he doesn't live here but he goes to the university that's nearby," Sanha clarifies.

The barista calls out both of your names, sliding the ceramic mugs onto the counter and beginning on the next order. You head back to the table, the boys talking about something else. You and Sanha sit on the chair, the others still not noticing you. Eunwoo argues with the rest while they stand their case, stubbornly shooting down Eunwoo's points that he tries to get across desperately.

"You guys are so oblivious, like how-"

"Please Eunwoo, just stop," Rocky starts, approaching him in a softer tone, attempting to calm down Eunwoo.

"But it just doesn't add up! I have notes, I have statistics that-" Eunwoo interrupts himself, realizing that convincing the boys will be a waste of time.

Myungjun turns towards the both of you, while the others talk amongst themselves.

"We're gonna head out soon, if you guys would like to join us. I hardly doubt that though," MJ offers, your attention shifting towards the boys that have been arguing ever since you got there. You and Sanha look at each other, searching for answers like last time.

"I think we're gonna head back actually," Sanha says, speaking for the both of you. You agree as well with MJ nodding understandingly. You finish off your lattes and say goodbye to the boys and head back home.

Once you enter the darkened streets, it's almost like you and Sanha are the only ones occupying it. Crickets chirp in the dewy grass while you hear the faint noises of cars passing by. You walk side by side, kicking at scattered pebbles that litter the sidewalk. It's just as cold as you remember, digging into your pockets for warmth. The comfortable silence stays between you two as you enter your neighbourhood, and you both go back to the park sitting on the chilly park bench.

"So much for a thirty minute break, huh?" He asks, you smiling to yourself.

"We'll take things seriously tomorrow, all right?" Sanha nods and you both focus your eyes towards the night sky, stars scattered across like paint blots. You lean your head against Sanha and for once in your life, you feel at peace. His hands hover over yours, providing the heat you desperately need. You take a firm grip over his and shift in your spot, trying to get comfortable. Sanha looks down towards you, moving the hair that falls in front of your face to behind your ears. His touch lingers, his finger tips softly grazing behind the back of your ears and slowly tracing your neck. He subtly pulls back, his hand sitting over his knee.

You snuggle up to Sanha, almost like it was a habit. His arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to his chest the scent of his sweater giving you comfort. Although you were fighting not long ago, you see the easy progress you've both made throughout the night. You smile at yourself at the thought, hoping Sanha won't notice.

"Do you have to be home right now?" He asks, in a soft tone. You shake your head, enjoying the silence between you both.

"My mom won't mind, she's okay knowing that I'm with someone right now." Sanha nods and moves in his spot, bringing you even closer.

"We should probably head back though, it's starting to get late."

You and Sanha walk back to your house, silence still overpowering between the both of you. You walk up the stoned pathway that leads to your door, Sanha walking beside you. You open the door, your mom watching tv in the next room. She welcomes you back while you both smile at her, walking up towards your room. You settle your things on your bed while Sanha takes a seat in the chair, leaning back.

"Thanks for today," Sanha quietly says, his eyes keeping to his fingers.

"But I didn't even tutor you," you admit truthfully.

"But I had a good time, and you were finally nice to me."

You laugh with a smile, and Sanha does the same spinning around in the office chair.

"That's good, I had a good time too. Are you gonna head out soon?" Sanha pulls out his phone and looks at the time, pursing his lips at the screen.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. But see you tomorrow?" You nod and toss him his jacket, throwing it over his arms like a chaperone with his napkin. You walk Sanha downstairs, your mom absent from the living room and is probably already tucked into bed. You open the door and the cold gentle breeze finds its way through. Sanha's house is just across from you, so you watch his every move as he makes the easy trip back home. He opens the door waving good bye to you, as you do the same.


End file.
